The 7th Squad
by thewarkid03
Summary: This is the story of a new force in the DBZ universe, starting all the way back to the ginyu force saga. There are 5 characters, Derrick, DiceyIce, Granit, Aien, and Margrena. This group of people are all friends, with different personalities, and great events in their future. More characters will show up soon, and I will accept good characters into the story if there good enough.
1. Info (NEW)

Hey guys and gals, iv realized i cant post links on the actual story, so, iv made a forum that is specifically made to store all the links to the Slides with the characters, check it out and youll see the alot of info about your favorite charcters.


	2. The events before

Hello everyone, this is chapter one of The 7th Squad, and just an introduction to what is going on, now sit back, as I'm about to explain this story of mine to you, also the characters will be explained in the in the closest to fullest soon. I also use the Age system for the timeline

Derrick was a lone traveler, going from planet to planet to fight strong warriors and get better. He once went on a planet with some really strong opponents in Age 761, which were named DiceyIce, Aien, Granit, and Margrena. all four of them being of other races them him and each others. With there force in numbers he almost lost, but thanks to clever planning he was able to beat all four without a problem. He then asked if they were the strongest on the planet, they all said yes. He then proceeded to say that the planet all had immense powers within it, about as great as theirs, so he asked if they wanted to join them on his adventures. After some convincing he got them all to join, and they went into Derrick's ship, but they decided if they were gonna be a team to name themselves, and they decided to go the 7th squad, for good luck. In the beginning of Age 762, they hear news of a Dragon that could grant any 3 wishes, so they decide to head to namek for the dragon balls.

So thats the first chapter of The 7th Squad, i will post another chapter shortly after.


	3. The first Chapter

Derrick: Alright, we are about to land on Namek now guys, get ready for landing.

7th squad had just reached namek in search of the namekian dragon balls. They have decided to have Dice, Margrena, and Granit have one of the three wishes. When they arrive on namek they land surprisingly close to a village without being noticed, they decide to make contact with the namakians.

Derrick: Hey Aien, think you can talk to the namekians?

Aien: I can talk to my people, yes.

Aien and Granit go to the village, the rest guard the ship.

Dice: So why didn t I go with Aien.

Derrick: Well you are in friezas clan.

Margrena: He seems fine to me.

Derrick: You think we all look fine Marg, besides, not only is he an acrosian, he also has human skin, something not exactly normal.

Dice: I will kaio-ken the hell out of you.

Derrick: I will kamehameha the hell out of you.

They both stare at each other with an evil look, Marg is scared they might actually fight, suddenly they both start laughing at each other playfully. Marg sighed and was glad a fight didn t break out, as they have only known each other for 1 earth year, and the fact that Derrick did beat everyone when he invaded the planet they were on. Aien and Granit then returned at the end of the whole laughing incident.

Aien: They don t have one of the dragon balls.

Granit: Sucks too, the nearest one is a bit far away.

Derrick: Dam, well I guess we fly there, everyone can fly, right?

Others: Yes.

They fly to the nearby village that was said to hold the, when they arrive at the village they actually met up with what seemed to be a few soldiers, so they hide there power level and decided to see what was happening. After a few minutes have passed of the soldiers causing fear among the village, someone showed up that surprised them, especially Dice, as he saw Frieza trying to get one of the dragon balls. Suddenly Dice got up and started to walk towards Frieza, and then started to raise up his power level to normal, Frieza noticed it, and Marg followed Dice afterwards to.

Derrick: Are covers blown, return to normal power and follow dice.

Granit: The fu- WHAT is he thinking!

Derrick: I don t know, but he is acrosian so it might go well.

The 7th squad approached Frieza, well aware that he knew they were there.

Frieza: So, seems someone has tri-

Frieza stopped his sentence when he saw Dice in front of him, surprised to see him in person again.

Dice: Hey, long time no see huh? How long has it been? Quite a few years hasn t it huh, brother?

The rest of 7th Squad was surprised by what Dice just said, he was apparently brother to the notorious emperor of the universe.

Frieza: Dice!? Wh-what are you doing here?

Frieza sounded scared at seeing him.

Dice: Oh well, me and my team decided lets go get the namekian dragon balls. I m guessing you can figure out my problem from there, right brother?

Frieza: *sighs* Yes, I see your problem, but we go-

Dice: Stole it.

Frieza: Yes we stole it.

Dice: What were you gonna wish for?

Frieza: For immortality.

Dice: Your still on about that? Your stronger then a lot of people, you don t have a problem. Now if you mind, we will be taking the dragon balls and be on our way.

Frieza: Not so fast, we got those three on our own, so there ours to keep.

Dice: Oh really?

Dice used instant transmission to get in front of him, almost scaring Frieza off his pod.

Dice: Who s power level is larger? Me, yours, or the saiyan?

Frieza then wondered what he meant by saiyan, he then proceeded to check the power levels of Dice and the rest of the squad. Frieza looked only a little worried, but got more worrisome as he scared each 7th squad member, then he reached Derrick, he started to freak out, even his two main henchmen Dodoria and Zarbon started to look extremely worried.

Dice: Yeah, Derrick has a power level higher then mine, and I m in are final form, so I doubt your better then him. Also, if you think about it, he could be that so called super saiyan you're so scared of.

Dice threw a devilish smile to Frieza, the others could tell Frieza started to get mad, but knew he was outmatched entirely by the amount of people and their power levels. Frieza then proceeded to kill the villagers, and Derrick couldn't stand for this and neither could Aien, but because they didn t want to start a fight they simply grabbed the last remaining namekian, he was just a child, away from there. The rest of 7th Squad followed them, but before Dice followed he said something.

Dice: Frieza. If you or one of your goons follow us, consider this planet your grave .

Dice slowly flied off to catch up with the rest of his teammates, then sent an energy blast towards his way, only to stop it in front of Frieza.

Dice: So I suggest you don t push us.

He then pulled the energy blast back and then exploded it, showing a blast significantly larger then the ball itself.

Some time pass and then they realized they had been followed, Dice gives off a grin, but the power levels were too low for any of Friezas main force.

Dice: We are being followed by two low power levels, someone take . little green I guess to a hiding spot.

Little Green: My name is Dendae.

Dice: Got it, Dendae.

Marg: I liked little green more.

Aien and Marg go hide Dendae and the others wait for the approaching power.

Krillin: Were nearing the power levels, be careful gohan.

Gohan: Ok.

Krillin and Gohan are following the group of people who saved a namekian child,

Aien: The planet still teach the younger ones how to fly?

Dendae: Yes, we still do.

Aien: If these power levels aren t there real power levels, we need you to head to Guru, you will be safe there hopefully.

Dendae: Nodded in understatement.

Derrick: There here, but there hiding. I ll find them with my scouter.

Derrick and Dice turned on there scouter s location tracking, almost immediately finding the two followers, Dice instant transmission behind them.

Dice: Hi.

krillin: OH GOD!

Dice: Explain.

Krillin: We wanted to see if you were gonna take care of the namekian child and we wanted to take the dragon balls and please don t hurt me!

Dice: Reasonable, by the way we aren t the bad guys, the other one who looked my race is. But we are taking these dragon balls and making our wish.

Krillin: But, we need to revive our friends.

Dice: To bad, these dragon balls ar-

Derrick: We ll give you the dragon balls later. You two aren t very strong, you ll probably lose them.

Krillin: But I, fine.

Both Dice and Granit: What!? What about our wishes?

Derrick: To be honest we didn t even have what you guys wanted to wish, so might as well give it to them.

Dice and Granit was reluctant to accept this, but finally agreed to this. Dice handed the dragon ball he stole from Frieza without him noticing to the two low levels.

Dice: You better be right about this.

Derrick: I am. By the way, who are you reviving? Anyone important or just some friends?

Krillin: Well, one of them have to be alive for the earth dragon balls to work.

Derrick: Wait, is it Piccolo or Kami?

Gohan: Piccolo.

Derrick: Hm, never thought he would get friends. Oh almost forgot, hey Aien, Marg, come on out, their friendly.

Aien and Marg show themselves with Dendae. They fly over to the rest of their teammates.

Marg: So their good people right?

Derrick: Yep, there good people.

Marg: YAY!

Marg then proceeds to hug the two, then Dendae said he had something to say.

Dendea: If your looking for the dragon balls, lord guru has one at his tower.

Derrick: Oh, well lets head there then.

Aien: Thank you for the info Dendea.

Dendea: Your welcome.

As our hero s proceed to go towards Lord Guru s tower, they reach a devastating battle closes on them.

Vegeta: HAHA, looks like there's a challenge on this planet.

Alright guys, chapter 3 of the 7th squad done, and until next time, hope you have a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 2

Luclin: Hey Nail, I sense 5 incredibly strong power levels heading our way, what should we do?

Nail: We defend Lord Guru from them.

Luclin is a saying who was sent to name from planet vegeta right before it was destroyed, but he didn't get the mission as he was sent abruptly because of the giant energy ball coming towards the planet. Because of this, he now lives on planet namek , as one of the strongest protectors is has, being the only person living on namek with a power level similar to frieza's.

Luclin: None of the power levels are sinister, too sinister anyways.w

Nail: Doesn't matter, they could still be a threat.

Guru: NAIL!

Nail: Yes lord Guru?

Guru: Luclin is right, most of these power levels seem kind, there's no need for alarm.

Nail: I hope you guys are right.

Off somewhere else in namek.

Vegeta: So, there's 5 power levels here, all of them quite strong too, heh, let's see how they take the prince of all saiyans.

Aien: I think we have another person on our tail, he seems to be stronger.

Derrick: You have any idea who it is?

Aien: No, but by how he is acting at seeing us, he is probably a saiyan.

Derrick stopped when he heard this, thought to have been the only surviving saiyan. He then immediately turned back, heading towards the follower.

Granit, and Marg: What is Derrick doing.

Aien: It's in his saiyan blood, just continue towards the tower.

…

Derrick: A saiyan. A saiyan. YES A SAIYAN! Im so gonna fight him, even if i have to lower myself i want this fight to last!

Vegeta: Woah, that one is coming close real fast. No matter, he's just asking for a death wish.

Derrick: Alright I'm here, and you're the saiyan I'm guessing?

Vegeta: Yes I'm a saiyan, but I'm not your ordinary saiyan, I'm Vegeta, the prince of ALL saiyans.

Derrick is dumbfounded, his jaw dropped, he actually gets to fight the prince of his race.

Derrick: You're the prince! YES! Lets fight!

Vegeta: Woah, straight to the point, I like you, to bad your gonna die by me.

Derrick is smiling at the sight of this, his first battle on namek, but he wants to lower his power level down to make the fight even, but still wants to intimidate his opponent, so he lowers his power level to 75% of vegetal, then gets ready to show his secret transformation.

Derrick: Alright, time to fight, but first, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Derrick turned into his transformation he found himself, called the 'rage' which has unlimited potential, even higher then Dice's capability of going up to extremely high degrees of Kiao-ken, which turns his hair into a reddish tint, his eyes will leave a red glow behind him, and all his Ki has gone into a red color, also his voice sounds different. There is also 2 levels of it, Battle Mode and real rage, in battle mode he acts the same, but in rage mode he has a completely different personality, being very mercy-less, and not stoping until his opponent is dead.

Vegeta: What is this kiao-ken!?

Derrick: Kiao what? Never mind. Alright then, lets fight!

Derrick flies straight towards vegeta, landing a blow on his user chest, vegeta immediately counters and gets a hit in the side of the head. Derrick is spend around by the force of it, but then kicks vegeta in the head during the spin, then regaining control. Then Vegeta shots out a kick three burst of Ki balls, all being reflected by Derrick, but then vegeta charges in and gets a kick in Derrick's stomach, then Derrick grabs his foot and spins him around a few times, then throwing him. Derrick then proceeds to use a kamehameha towards vegeta, then vegeta blocks it, then decides he's had enough fun.

Vegeta: Final Flash!

Derrick: Wrong move…

Derrick then proceeds to only get hurt by the energy off the Final Flash.

Derrick: …but it definitely was a nice attack, What do you think about this one?

Derrick then proceeds to charge an attack that he made up himself, called the "POP" where he simply focuses his ki into his fingertips, then fires a pin-point accuracy shot that on impact will explode, not very effective against stronger targets. But vegeta is hit by this, and it blows him to the ground, knocking him out.

Derrick: DAM! You ok? Hm, i guess I'll have to pick you up and bring you along.

Some time has passed, the rest of 7th squad made it to lord Guru's, and Guru was surprisingly ok with given away his dragon ball. Derrick was almost to lord Guru's until vegeta started to wake up.

Vegeta: Wha-what happened?

Derrick: You got knocked out in the middle of our battle, so I decided to carry you around until you were awake, but I'm almost at Guru's so the battle will have to wait.

Vegeta: Hmf, why do you want to battle so much.

Derrick: Well, it's in 'our' blood, isn't it?

Vegeta: Wait, another surviving Saiyan?

Derrick: Yeah, I've gotten lucky with the metro crash into our planet.

Vegeta: Fine, but we will continue this fight later.

*Beep*

Dice: Hm? A transmission

Dice was outside sitting outside of Guru's, then heard a beep on his scouter about a transmission

Dice: Alright, let's listen in.

Frieza: Father.

King Cool: Yes?

Frieza: You remember DiceyIce, my other brother?

King Cool: Yes, I remember your brother very well, why?

Frieza: Well, he's here, and I fear we may become enemies.

King Cool sighs.

King Cool: He was always the distant one in the family, probably because of his saiyan skin, or was it human? Doesn't matter, you need to try to have him stand down, I'd hate to hear that you had to kill one of your family.

Frieza: But father!

King Cool: No buts, Frieza, I don't want you to kill him without trying to help him, remember, he is still going through rough times because of the skin he has.

Frieza: Yes father, but is Cooler there by chance.

King Cool: Yes, your brother is here, why?

Frieza: Think you ca- never mind, just send me the ginyu force.

King cool: Right away, oh and Frieza

Frieza: Yes father?

King Cool: I know you feel sorry for Dice, we all do, just don't give him pity anymore, and he might forgive you.

Frieza looks down.

Frieza: Y-yes.

Dice turns off the transmission receiver. Dice stares at the sky, wondering if Frieza will actually try to help him.

Derrick: Hey Dice.

Dice: Oh hi Der- hey wh-who is that you're carrying?

Derrick: Oh this guy, the one and only-

Vegeta: Prince of all saiyans, VEGETA!

Derrick: Hey your awake, welcome back to the world of the living.

Vegeta: Let go of me you low level warri-

Vegeta stares at Dice, in utter confusion about how an arcosian has Saiyan skin, and WHO is this acrosian.

Vegeta: Who, are you?

Dice: I'm Dice, the 4th frost demon, and the other brother to Frieza and Cooler, son to king cold too. The saiyan skin you might ask about? I got it after the top part of my body was blown off by an attack, including my tail, although it was only my skin that was shredded off, but becuase of this, I am somewhat a saiyan i guess.

Derrick: I honestly don't know how it works, but i guess he's half Frost demon and half saiyan. Its very weird, but I'm not complaining, it's made him extremely strong.

Vegeta: Well then, I guess it makes him someone i want to test. Also, I killed Dodoria following you when you stole the dragon ball from Frieza, by the way I'm gonna need them.

Derrick and Dice: Immortality?

Vegeta: Immortality.

Derrick: Really, the fu*k! The hell is the fun if you can't die? There is literally nothing that can hurt you, so what's the point of fighting if it isn't FUN!

Vegeta: No one can stop you.

Derrick then looks at vegeta with a very dark stare.

Derrick: Shut…..it.

Dice is surprised at what he saw, not once has he seen Derrick even get close to 'losing it' as Derrick states it.

Vegeta: Alright, I see your point, I still want it though.

Aien: So who is this?

Derrick: This is vegeta. Vegeta, roll your prince intro.

Vegeta: I am the prince of ALL saiyans.

Luclin pokes his head out, as he himself is a saiyan, and hasn't heard of any saiyans alive besides him.

Luclin: There's! There's other saiyans, YES! I GET TO FIGHT SAIYANS!

Derrick immediately gets ready for battle, just as happy as the other saiyan to fight.

Granit: Hey stop! Were at the pretty much the last refuge for namekians.I don't want it to be destroyed you know.

Marg: Do we have to fight even, Can't we be friends?

Both saiyans sigh, being very disappointed, then Derrick smiles and goes to greet himself to the saiyan.

Derrick: Hey, my name is Derrick *puts out hand* what's yours?

Luclin grabs Derrick's hand and shakes it

Luclin: Its Luclin.

Dice: Hey guys, not to break this whole meet & greet, but the Ginyu force is coming.

All: WHAT!?

Dice: Let's go before they show up and destroy Guru's place.

They fly off to a more distant place to place their dragon balls, which is about all of them thanks to Vegeta.

Vegeta: Oh we are so Dead, we are SO DEAD! We are done, if it wasn't for Dice's brother, we might be alive, but no, he's GOT to get the ginyu force, DAMMIT!

Krillin: Wait, That thing IS A GUY!?

Vegeta: That's not the point you worthless maggot, we are DEAD, ginyu is gonna come here and-

Ginyu: Hi Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hi ginyu, But WE ARE Dead…...sh*t.

Ginyu: We have 6 Dragon balls, now give us the 7th.

Derrick: well sure, that is *chucks the dragon ball* you gotta get it.

Burter: Got it.

Derrick: Damn you.

Vegeta: *sighs* we are so dead. Wait, who is that with you? He looks new.

?: Oh me, My name is Saros, the Saiyan.

Derrick: Lotta saiyans today.

Derrick studies Saros, but then figures out that Saros is actually wearing some sort of jacket under the spandek and armor, even jeans to.

Derrick: When, where, and how did you get this Saiyan anyways.

Ginyu: Well, we enslaved him, and sorta forced him into this team.

Derrick: Look at his clothing, and what's under it, its casual clothing, he was planning on leavong you guys during the fight, I mean, he even has a pure heart, and probably lonely since his specialty in this force is that he is the only non-freak here.

Derrick smiled evilly, Ginyu looked at him with doubt.

Saros: He is right, I was planning on leaving, but they are good friends, so if you can not kill them, I'd appreciate it. Except Guldo, he isn't great at all, kind of a jerk really.

Guldo: Why you!

Derrick: My squad probably won't, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Guldo and Ginyu, and maybe recoome.

Derrick: Alright, oh and Dice

Dice: Kaio ken?

Burter: Kaio what?

Derrick: Kaio ken.

Jeice: Kaio what?

Dice knows a extremely similar move like the kaio ken, so they just name it the kaio ken, but he is able to reach levels thought unreachable for kaio ken

Dice: Kaio ken!

Ginyu: Kaio what?

Dice: Kiao-your death.

Derrick: Nice one.

Dice: I more or less just pulled it out my a**.

Alright, second chapter, sorry for the wait, school. Anyways there were 2 characters shown, luclin and Saros, that were made by my friends, who names will be kept a secret until they want to be shown. Anyways get ready for chapter 3: The Ginyu force clashes with 7th Squad.


	5. Chapter 3, The fight with Ginyu force

Ginyu: So Saros, you've decided to betray us, HA, please, you're nothing without us, you're a puny insect behind a group of warriors.

Saros: Oh really, then look at my power level, same as yours….for now.

Ginyu: You may be right there, but we beat you in numbers.

Saros: If i was alone. But if i have to, I can join with…...Who are you?

Derrick: Mind if we do our intro?

Saros and Ginyu: Go ahead.

Granit: We are the light in the darkness.

Aien: The great and powerful.

Marg: The friend when you're in need.

Dice: The Hero's of our time.

Derrick: The one and only…

7th squad: 7TH SQUAD!

Derrick: We literally pulled that out of our a**s to mock you, and it was PERFECT!

Ginyu: You didn't do any poses.

Derrick: Again, on the spot.

Ginyu looked at 7th squad, worried about there power levels.

Ginyu: Hey Jeice, you remeber that new power Saros tuaght you?

Jeice: Yes, on it sir.

Saros remembers that he taught Jeice a energy blast that if you caught within it, you won't be hurt but your power levels will drop majorly for a temporary amount of time, putting you close to the power level of the sender.

Saros: Everyone, DODGE!

It was to late, everyone got hit by thi, except for Saros and Vegeta.

Derrick: I felt nothi- why do i feel like a low power level warrior?

Luclin: Yeah, what is this? I feel incredibly weaker.

Ginyu: HA, you all have been brought down to Jeice's level, prepare to die.

Dice: You forgot something.

Ginyu: What might that be.

Derrick and Dice: We have ways to get back to normal. We have our techniques still.

Ginyu Force: WHAT!?

Dice: That's right….

Derrick: We are the strongest here…..

Dice: And even through the toughest challenges….

Derrick: We go through ANYTHING in our path…..

Dice: For we are 7th squad….

7th squad: AND NOTHING gets in our way!

Derrick: Dice, you ready?

Dice: What you think?

Derrick grins at this, both Him and Dice get ready for battle, putting on transformations.

Derrick: Get ready for a REAL battle!

Dice: Kaioken X2!

Luclin: You aren't leaving me out of this battle.

Dice, Luclin and Derrick fly in towards Ginyu, who still smiling, then suddenly a giant ice chunk come out of nowhere. They Dodge it, wondering where it came from.

Saros: Watch it, Guldo has telekinesis and time control!

Dice: Should've said it sooner!

Dice uses instant transmission to go behind Guldo, then slicing his head off with a single strike.

Dice: HAHAHA, I may be a good guy, but I STILL loving killing things, HAHAHA.

Suddenly, Recoome comes to the side of Dice.

Recoome: Recoome KICK!

Dice is sent spinning into the air, but almost immediately regaining control.

Dice: Come on then!

Dice flies straight down, not aiming for Recoome then flying across the ground, then right before he reaches Recoome he slides across the ground, causing dirt to fly into Reccome's face, blinding him.

Dice: HAHAHA, give me that energy.

Dice then grabs Reccome on the neck, and starts to drain his energy slowly for more pain.

Derrick: Hey! Don't kill him Dice!

Dice then continues to drain Recoome's energy, to the point that Recoome can't stand anymore.

Recoome: Recoome doesn't feel good.

Dice: You shouldn't, I practically just drained your will to fight…..for now. Now then *clenches fists* who's next?

Derrick: How about, I fight the red one and you fight the blue one Dice.

Dice: Heh, lets so who's REALLY the fastest.

Burter: Oh, you just didn't do that.

Dice: I just did.

Dice used afterimage strike on Burter closing in on him, until he was right in front of him.

Dice: Hi.

Burter swiped for Dice, but Dice used another afterimage to get behind him, then kicking him in the back, nearly knocking Burter off his feet. Burter then blasted off and went to hit Dice in the face, but Dice grabs his fist and pulls him in for an uppercut.

Burter: I am THE FASTEST, how am I losing?!

Dice: Because there's no one bigger.

While Jiece was distracted, Derrick caught his attention.

Derrick: Hey, our fight?

Jiece starts flying towards Derrick, landing multiple blows on him. Then Derrick Simply wiped the blood off his mouth.

Derrick: Nice. I will let you live, since you are talented.

Jiece is completely stunned, paralyzed by fear.

Derrick: We are the same power level, right? I mean, before i went up a merely 50,000 power level, right? Look, you may have a cool technique of lowering power levels, but it's useless when i have something that can greatly increase my power level.

Ginyu notices Derrick increase on his power level, getting to Ginyu's power level again.

Ginyu: I like you, HAHAHAHA. CHANGE NOW!

Derrick: Wait wh- OH GOD!

Derrick is hit with this beam, changing bodies with Ginyu.

Derrick: Woah, what just happen?

Saros: You changed bodies with Ginyu, Dice, let me take care of Burter, you deal with Gi-

Vegeta: Oh no no no, no no. This is my fight, come here Ginyu, I'll kill you. Best part is, I can kill both you and that saiyan.

Derrick: If you kill me I'll destroy you.

Vegeta rushes towards Ginyu, charging a ki ball in his hand, he fires it and it hits Ginyu, stumbling him. When Ginyu regained balance he was struck in the face with a Ki blast, and immediately struck after a Right Hook to the face.

Saros and Luclin looks at Ginyu, both then looking at each other.

Saros and Luclin: Triple team.

Saros and Luclin both fly towards Ginyu, both hitting him in the jaw, flying him a far distance, Dice then went for his own turn after seeing this, instant transmissioning behind Ginyu, and kicking him back towards Saros, Luclin, and Vegeta, with them 3 kicking Ginyu towards the ground. The 4 saiyans felt another power incoming, one that is as great as them, this saiyans name was…..

Goku

or Kakarot.

Derrick: Woah, that's an intense power level.

As Saros, Luclin, and Vegeta were all distracted, Ginyu decided to use body change.

Ginyu: Change Now!

Derrick: Chance!

Derrick succesfully got to the beam in time, resulting in him back in his body.

Derrick: Now it's all back to normal.

Derrick is almost rendered dead by the beat down his body got. With this, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, and somehow Recoome are all ready for battle again.

Krillin: Those guys over there are having some serious trouble, wonder if they will be all right.

Gohan: Dont worry, my dad will be here…

Goku landed in front of Recoome, then walked towards Vegeta and the others.

Goku: So, I'm guessing there the bad ones and you're the good ones.

Derrick: Me, yes. Vegeta, he just needed help.

Goku: Ok, how are Krillin and Gohan?

Derrick: They're….Fine. Excuse me, just got beat up, badly. Think a lung isn't working.

Goku: Alright, I'll fight for you from here on out.

Recoome: Don't ignore Recoome! Recoome! Ultra! Fighting! GUAH!

Goku used kaioken to strike Recoome in the stomach, almost instantly dropping to the ground.

Dice: Wow, even faster than me. I'm actually impressed.

Burter and Jeice are now in shock, one of their best members has been dropped within seconds, TWICE!

Burter: H-ho-how did he d-do th-that.

Goku: You let your guard down to much. You need to work on that.

Jeice: I-I quit, I can't fight this, I couldn't fight any of this from the start.

Burter: Same, We are greatly outmatched.

Ginyu: NO, you will fight for lord Frieza, even if you die! You keep fighting.

Jiece: But-

Ginyu: Just do it! I've got to return the dragon balls to lord frieza.

Ginyu flew off with the dragon balls, with Derrick, Marg, and Granit about to follow, tell Aien stopped them.

Aien: The namekian dragon balls don't work without using the namekian language.

Granit: Fine, but I'm gonna go and make sure.

Aien: Fine, but bring Marg with you, just in case.

As Granit and Marg go and scout out the situation with the dragon balls, the other fighters prepare for Jeice and Burter.

Derrick: Hey guys, I think this sayian Goku can handle himself. Let's just get me to our healing pod.

Dice and Aien: Ok.

Aien: I will contact Granit through Ki sense.

As Derrick, Dice, and Aien leave the battlefield, Goku prepares for battle.

Derrick is put in the healing pod in the ship 7th squad came in on.

Dice: Alright, we do only have a mediocre pod but he should be healed in a few hours, until then let's get some sleep, been a hell of a day today.

Chapter 3. Sorry it took even longer than before. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. *sees things thrown from my very few fans* Shi-


	6. Update

Okay, I want to make sure I'm active now, not being as low action as before. So for my first update, ill give you a better way to see the characters. Heres all the characters that are already in. presentation/d/1m2PoV3hy43HKxHOXk0KBzE3vsEQQfZWN_dKaJY5DSUk/edit?usp=sharing

So i hope you understand I don't have 24 hours a day to make these, and no matter how much i love this series, its not my main focus alot.

I also, as I'v stated before, will take characters in, but they must be well thought out, AND use the format of those on the slides.

Signed by,

thewarkid03


End file.
